YYH's New CD Album!
by Kitsune-Kokudo28
Summary: -Songfics- Extremely funny and quite catchy. It really follows the actual songs. Be amazed! Sing a long! And laugh your head off! A remake of other songs in YYH style! Stay tuned for Jessica Simpson and the Beach boys chappies! (Please R&R)
1. The Makai Song

Konnichiwa! So I may not be good at writing fics... But don't worry! I'm pretty good at writing songfics and remaking songs into anime style! This song is from 'Animal Song' by Savage Garden.   
  
This little remake is for Hiei fans! And I guess this would be a Hiei song, mainly of Hiei's POV Neway I hope you enjoy the songfic! And please R&R! No harsh critism please! Thank you in advance!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except my creativity

* * *

["The Makai Song" By Savage Garden "Animal Song" (Yu Yu Hakusho Style)]   
  
**The Makai Song**   
  
When baka ningens and demons are running through my head  
That stupid oaf, Botan and Yusuke are over there  
Yukina makes me nervous, when she says Hiei-chan  
I've got to get away  
From this dumb place now  
  
Cause I want to live in the makai  
Careless and free in the makai  
I want to live  
I want to run through the makai  
With the wind in my hair and the dirt at my feet  
  
I don't have any difficulties keeping to myself  
Feelings and emotions are chopped up by myself  
Kurama and Yusuke ran away, I don't know why  
Which one is more human  
There's a thought, now you decide  
  
Killing sprees in the makai  
Dead weaklings are in my hands, yeah  
You better make a run for it  
Or I'll get you with my hands, yeah, yeah  
  
Cause I want to live in the makai  
Careless and free in the makai  
I want to live  
I want to run through the makai  
With the wind in my hair and the dirt at my feet  
  
Sometimes this world can get me down  
It's so confusing  
There's so many rules to follow  
And I feel it  
Cause I just run away in my mind  
  
Baka ningens and demons are running through my head  
That stupid oaf, Botan and Yusuke are over there  
Kurama and Yusuke ran away, I don't know why  
Which one is more human  
There's a thought, now you decide  
  
Killing sprees in the makai  
Dead weaklings are in my hands, yeah  
You better make a run for it  
Or I'll get you with my hands, yeah, yeah  
  
Cause I want to live in the makai  
Careless and free in the makai  
I want to live  
I want to run through the makai  
With the wind in my hair and the dirt at my feet 


	2. I Wanna Do It With Kurama

Konnichiwa! I'm glad you enjoyed 'The Makai Song'! Thank you all so much for the reviews! Especially Shinzui ;) Feel free to give me any ideas or suggestions. Neway this litte remake is for Kurama fans! Woo! This might sound a bit funny, so don't get any funny ideas. It's originally from 'I Wanna Do It With Madonna' by the Androids (My fav. song)   
  
No harsh critism or flames and please R&R! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except my creativity

* * *

["I Wanna Do It With Kurama" By the Androids "I Wanna Do It With Madonna" (Yu Yu Hakusho Style)]  
  
**I Wanna Do It With Kurama  
**  
You know Yusuke's got the body  
He really likes to kick some butts  
But when he's flirting with Keiko  
You know he's just a little boy  
Now Koenma's cute but he's a baby  
And he's got some attitude  
he got some nerves for a small baby  
But what I'd really like to do  
  
I'd love to do it with Kurama  
He's what a man's supposed to be  
Oh Kurama can you do it with me?  
  
When Kuwa talks it sounds annoying  
I hate his belly and his butt  
But how would you like to be with him?  
He's always boasting all the time.  
  
I'd rather do it with Kurama  
He's what a man's supposed to be  
The only guy I'll ever need  
Kurama do it with me  
I'd rather do it with Kurama  
He's really got me on my knees  
The only guy I'll ever need  
Kurama, do it with me  
Oh Kurama Ooooo Ooooo Oooooo Kurama  
  
I'd really like to be with Hiei  
I think He's really; really hot  
I wonder if I could get Hiei  
To wanna do it with Kurama  
I'd rather do it with Kurama  
He's really got me on my knees  
Oh Kurama won't you do it with me?  
  
I'd rather do it with Kurama  
He's what a man's supposed to be  
Oh Kurama come and do it with me  
I'd rather do it with Kurama  
He's really got me  
Have you seen him where he's wearing his pink school clothes and he's kickin' some ass  
  
I wanna do it with  
Oooo Kurama [till fade] 


	3. 12 Days of Christmas

Konnichiwa! Yeah I know most people have been making up Xmas songs in Anime style. Please don't think that I plagiarize... I always make them up from my crazy mind. Neway this one is a Yukina song in her POV of what she got for Christmas from her brother. I hope you guys enjoy this like you have with the other songs I've remade! I done this one ages ago just to let you guys know, just think of this one as Christmas in July! Even thought I have a feeling that it's over already...   
  
Neway Laugh your heads off and don't forget to R&R! Thanks in advance!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my creativity

* * *

["12 Days of Christmas" Christmas Carol (Yu Yu Hakusho Style)]  
  
**12 Days of Christmas**  
  
On the 1st day of Christmas my brother gave to me:   
A basket full of birdies  
  
On the 2nd day of Christmas my brother gave to me:   
2 cute soft toys and a basket full of birdies  
  
On the 3rd day of Christmas my brother gave to me:   
3 bunnies, 2 cute soft toys and a basket full of birdies  
  
On the 4th day of Christmas my brother gave to me:  
4 kitchen knives, 3 bunnies, 2 cute soft toys and a basket full of birdies  
  
On the 5th day of Christmas my brother gave to me:   
5 kimonos, 4 kitchen knives, 3 bunnies, 2 cute soft toys and a basket full of birdies  
  
On the 6th day of Christmas my brother gave to me:   
6 headless oni's, 5 kimonos, 4 kitchen knives, 3 bunnies, 2 cute soft toys and a basket full of birdies  
  
On the 7th day of Christmas my brother gave to me:   
7 Mukuro's jewels, 6 headless oni's, 5 kimonos, 4 kitchen knives, 3 bunnies, 2 cute soft toys and a basket full of birdies  
  
On the 8th day of Christmas my brother gave to me:   
8 pretty flowers, 7 Mukuro's jewels, 6 headless oni's, 5 kimonos, 4 kitchen knives, 3 bunnies, 2 cute soft toys and a basket full of birdies  
  
On the 9th day of Christmas my brother gave to me:   
9 petrified mice, 8 pretty flowers, 7 Mukuro's jewels, 6 headless oni's, 5 kimonos, 4 kitchen knives, 3 bunnies, 2 cute soft toys and a basket full of birdies  
  
On the 10th day of Christmas my brother gave to me:   
10 laxatives, 9 petrified mice, 8 pretty flowers, 7 Mukuro's jewels, 6 headless oni's, 5 kimonos, 4 kitchen knives, 3 bunnies, 2 cute soft toys and a basket full of birdies  
  
On the 11th day of Christmas my brother gave to me:   
11 expensive wines, 10 laxatives, 9 petrified mice, 8 pretty flowers, 7 Mukuro's jewels, 6 headless oni's, 5 kimonos, 4 kitchen knives, 3 bunnies, 2 cute soft toys and a basket full of birdies  
  
On the 12th day of Christmas my brother gave to me:   
12 million dollars, 11 expensive wines, 10 laxatives, 9 petrified mice, 8 pretty flowers, 7 Mukuro's jewels, 6 headless oni's, 5 kimonos, 4 kitchen knives, 3 bunnies, 2 cute soft toys and a basket full of birdies 


	4. Reikai Bells

Konnichiwa! As I said in the other chapter, I don't plagiarize. This one is funny as someone getting their pants ripped (long... story.... I lend my friend my PE pants and she ripped it... Right down the middle... T.T ) Most of the my ideas was from "Smiling Bomb" YYH's Opening English Dubbed Theme Song (I luv that song!) It's a bit too early for Christmas I know... So think of it as Christmas in July! If it's a bit late for that than... Late Christmas in July!  
  
Neway this is dedicated to everyone who LOVES Yu Yu Hakusho! So enjoy! And please R&R!  
  
Thanks in advance!  
  
Oh... Btw, be aware for the next 2 chapters! I'll give ya a clue... It's involves Jessica Simpson and the Beach Boys!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except my creatvivty

* * *

["Reikai Bells" Christmas Carol "Jingle Bells" (Yu Yu Hakusho Style)] 

**Reikai Bells**  
  
Running in a crowd  
With a red-haired green-eyed guy  
Searching the country side   
Hiei comes along   
Yusuke's ain't so bright   
Neither is Genkai   
I think I saw an ugly demon   
Let's go and kick his arse!  
  
Oh, Rekai bells, Rekai bells   
Rekai all the way   
Oh what fun it is to ride on Botan's oar today   
Hey!   
Rekai bells Rekai bells   
Rekai all the way   
Oh what fun it is to ride on Botan's oar today  
  
A year or two ago Koenma had to go   
So Botan took in charge   
But everything went wrong   
So Botan called Yusuke   
Yusuke called Hiei   
Hiei went straight to the reikai   
And everything was right  
  
Oh, Rekai bells, Rekai bells   
Rekai all the way   
Oh what fun it is to ride on Botan's oar today   
Hey!   
Rekai bells Rekai bells   
Rekai all the way   
Oh what fun it is to ride on Botan's oar today  
  
(( = Repeat))


	5. With You

I have no idea why on earth I made a YYH song out of Jessica Simpson's... Well stuff happens with my crazy mind. Neway hope you guys enjoy it! Feel free to give me some ideas or suggestions!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except my creativity

Please R&R! Thanks in advance!

* * *

["With You" By Jessica Simpson "With You" (Yu Yu Hakusho Style)]  
  
**With You**  
  
The real me is a human boy  
With a muscly bod and an open heart   
Wish I could save the land   
Like I was Superman   
The real me always laugh all night   
Standing in the grass just fighting about stuff   
But lately I've been jaded   
Life got so complicated  
  
I start thinkin' about it   
I almost forgot what it was like   
To know what it feels like  
  
But with you   
I can put up a fight   
I can say anything shorty [1]   
I know that someday   
I'll beat Urameshi up   
Nothin' like my trusty sword   
I never been so confident   
Baby as I do now   
Now that I'm with you  
  
With you, with you, with you (Ohs)  
  
Now that I'm with you  
  
You speak and it's like a song   
And just like that my body shuts down   
It's like a private joke   
Just meant for us to know  
  
I relate to you naturally   
Everybody else just fades away   
Sometimes it's hard to breathe J  
ust knowing you found me  
  
Cause I start thinkin' about it   
I almost forgot what it was like   
To know when love feels right  
  
Cause with you   
I can put up a fight   
I can say anything shorty   
I know that someday   
I'll beat Urameshi up  
Nothin' like my trusty sword   
I never been so confident   
Baby as I do now   
Now that I'm with you  
  
With you, with you, with you (Ohs)  
  
Yukina-chan  
I'll fight for you   
Like nobody else   
Now I can be myself with you  
  
I can put up a fight   
I can say anything shorty   
I know that someday   
I'll beat Urameshi up   
Nothin' like my trusty sword   
I never been so confident   
Baby as I do now   
Now that I'm with you

* * *

[1]- Just in case if you guys get confused with that... Kuwabara meant he can tease Hiei as much as he wants... 'Shorty' is NOT directed at his beloved Yukina, it's directed at her brother... Which is mean U.U 


	6. Wouldn't It Be Nice?

Hehehehe.... I made this on the same day I made "With You" Where I got the idea from? I got it from the Cadbury add! I just love it! It's so cute with the chocolate people walking around and eating furniture and each other. Neway hope you guys enjoy it!

Don't forget to R&R and feel free to give me suggestions or ideas. Thanks in advance!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except my creativity

* * *

["Wouldn't It Be Nice" By the Beach Boys/Cadbury Ad "Wouldn't It Be Nice" (Yu Yu Hakusho Style)]  
  
**Wouldn't It Be Nice  
**  
Wouldn't it be nice if the world was happy  
Enma would be smilin' all day long   
And wouldn't it be nice to be so cheery  
In the kind of world where we belong  
  
You know it's gonna make the world much better   
When we say goodnight and see ya later  
  
Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up   
In the morning looking at the view   
And after having spent the day on shopping   
We can celebrate the whole night through  
  
Happy times together, Yusuke's perving   
I should tell Keiko to give him a slapping   
Oh Wouldn't it be nice  
  
Maybe if we think and wish and hope and pray   
It might come true   
Maybe then there wouldn't be a crazy demon on the loose   
We could go shopping   
And then we'd be happy   
Oh Wouldn't it be nice  
  
You know it seems the more we talk about it   
It only makes it worse to live without it   
But let's talk about it   
Wouldn't it be nice  
  
Good night minna   
Sleep good tight minna  
  
Good night minna   
Sleep good tight minna 


	7. INTERMISSION

****

**  
  
INTERMISSION**

****

****

****

**  
  
Kurama:** (_Looking through the paper work_) My... Rei-san sure does a lot of song fics  
  
**Hiei:** Hn. (_Picks one up and reads it silently_) They're not bad...  
  
**Kurama:** (_Blinks_) Oh? What do you mean by that Hiei?

**Hiei:** I mean... THEY'RE SO COOL! I like this one! (_huggles a song fic_) This one really shows my inner self!

**Yusuke:** Really? WOW! Let's see if Rei's done one of me! (_Looks through the piles_) Hey.... Mine's not here!

**Kuwabara:** Ha ha ha ha! Suck shit Urameshi! Rei's done one of me before she did yours! (_grins_)

**Yusuke:** That's not fair.... (_sulks_)

**Kurama:** (_Comforts Yusuke_) There, there Yusuke... I'm sure she'll do a song fic about you... Oh! (_picks a song fic_) Wow! Rei really knows how to show my good side to the ladies (_smirks_)

**Hiei:** What?! (_snatches the song fic off Kurama and skim reads it_) Hey! That's not fair Fox! I want one!  
  
**Kurama:** Well... You're just gonna have to ask Rei-san for one (_smiles and sighs_) Ah... The wonderful use of beauty and manipulation... (_flicks his hair_)

**Hiei:** (_Twitches_)

**Kuwabara:** Well I don't care if she doesn't show my good side to the ladies... As long as she adds in my beloved Yukina-san! Then I'm fine with it... (_places his hand on his cheek and sighs_) Ahh... Yukina-san...

****

* * *

****

****

****

Yusuke: Uhh... Rei? What are you doing? 

**Rei:** Eh? (_Turns around with small plushie dolls of the YYH boys, with Kuwabara on her left and Yusuke on her right hand and quickly hides them behind her back_) Uh... NOTHING! (_smiles_)  
  
**Kurama:** With a pile of your song fics on the floor and plushies of us behind your back... I don't clarify that as 'nothing'

**Rei:** (_Sweatdrops_)

**Hiei:** Hn. Not to mention she's making herself into an idiot by trying to impersonate us with toys... No wait... I underestimate that... She **IS** an idiot... (_Crosses is arms_)  
  
**Rei:** (_twitches_)

**Kuwabara:** Hey, where did ya get time to get dolls of us? (_Picks a Kuwabara plushie and blinks at it_)

**Rei:** That's none of your business! (_Snatches the Kuwabara plushie off Kuwabara_)

**Yusuke:** Speaking about business Rei... (_smiles_) You haven't done a song fic of me yet...  
  
**Rei:** (_sweat drops and smiles at Yusuke_) Uh... Well actually I did, if you count the parts where I mentioned your name in (_counts_) "The Makai Song", "I Wanna Do It With Kurama"... And basically all the other songs that are on the webby...

**Yusuke:** Like I said before... It's NOT FAIR!!

**Rei:** (_shocked_) GAH! You were watching me!!

**Kurama:** Well it wasn't just Yusuke that was watching... It was all of us...

**Rei:** (_Humilated and embarrassed... Totally a red tomato_)

**Kuwabara:** Yeah... (l_aughs_) That was some show! You did a good job showing me (smiles)

**Hiei:** Hn. Idiot... You could at least closed the door... It would've save you from humiliation...

**Rei:** (_Looks at the opened door_) Oh! Woe is me!!!! (_Does a dramatic pose_)

**Yusuke:** What are you, some kind of drama queen? Now get your fingers moving and your elbows pumping and make me a song fic!

**Rei:** Why are you boys are so MEAN to me!!! (_starts the water works_)

**All the boys:** Uh-oh...

**Kuwabara:** NOW! Look what you've done Urameshi!

**Yusuke:** What?! It wasn't my fault! This wouldn't happen if she would just make me a song fic!

**Kurama:** Maybe you shouldn't push Rei too hard, she already have enough trouble with school (_goes up and comforts Rei_) Its okay Rei, don't cry

**Rei:** (_Sniffles and whimpers_)  
  
**Yusuke:** Aww... Great! Now you're being on Rei's side! That's just great!

**Hiei:** Hn. Women these days...  
  
**Yusuke:** You said it Hiei... I'm sick of women! They're nothing but a bunch of naggers and cry babies!

**Keiko:** (_Yells outside of Rei's office_) WHO ARE YOU CALLING A NAGGER AND A CRYBABY YUSUKE!!!  
  
**Yusuke:** Oh shit! (_Runs out of Rei's office_)

**Hiei:** Hn. This I gotta see... Nothing like Yusuke getting in trouble with a weak girl... (_disappears_)

**Kuwabara:** (_blinks_) Hey, why everyone is going...? (_shrugs_) oh well... Better check on Yukina-san... (_walks off and yells_) YUKINA-SAN!!!!!

**Kurama:** Are you feeling better Rei-san?

**Rei:** (_nods_) Uh-huh, thanks Kurama (_hugs_)

**Kurama:** It's all right (_hugs and let Rei go_) I better make sure nothing bad happens, otherwise you'll be in big trouble if there's a huge mess. (_starts to leave_)

**Rei:** Ok...

**Kurama:** (_stops by the door way_) Oh by the way, (_grins_) you really know how to show my good side to the ladies (_smirks_)

**Rei:** (_Eye widens and blushes_) JERK! (_chucks a Kurama plushie at Kurama_)

**Kurama:** (_Laughs, _d_odges and runs off_)

**Rei:** Hmph! (_turns to the viewers, aka you guys who are reading!)_ Well sorry for this intermission... I thought I would try something new and well... Yusuke's been bugging me to do his song fic... So just go and click 'next chappie' and check it out! Once... I add it in... (_smiles nervously_) Well better start working! Sorry for delaying the song fics! (_Closes the door and_ _tries to grab some inspiration..._)

**  
  
Note:**  
Most of my friends at school calls me Rei. Short for my real name and coz I like Rei Ayanami from Evengelion... I thought you guys might want to know that... Anyway please hold on. I'm still trying to come up with ideas... My brains out of fuel, thanks to everyone who reviewed and thrown in suggestions! Really appreciate it! Oh yeah this intermission took me about an hour – half an hour... I was really bored and this idea kept on buggin me to add it in! So hold onto your mangas and I'll add in more songifcs as fast as my inspiration will take me! (_Draws a sword and advances towards the laptop_) 


End file.
